Will You Be Mine?
by xXDarkShadowXx
Summary: SEQUEL TO XMAS BREAK DIARY Is Rika dead? Is Ryo still with Lacey? How does Rumiko take Rika's death? IS RIKA REBORN! What will happen at the Valentine Dance! And who is going with who?
1. Default Chapter

****

YOU HAVE TO READ THE POEM! ITS PART OF THE STORY SO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED! IF YOU DON'T READ IT, THEN YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

Dark Shadow: I am back! Bwahahahahaha! I hope you like this story! It's called " Will You Be Mine" Hmm, isn't that obvious? **Thank you everyone who reviewed, Christmas Break Diary!!!!**

Devie: -_-;;

Dark Shadow: Here it is! Chapter one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

OH YEAH! RYO MOVED BACK TO SHINJUKU!!!!!!!!!

****

Will You Be Mine Chapter 1 = Forever Gone

All the tamers and Rika's mother were in a waiting room. It was a few weeks after Rika incident and she was still alive, but barely. They were waiting to hear about the news of their Rika Nonaka. Ryo felt bad. ' If only I came in sooner I could have stopped her. I don't know why I even liked Lacey. I haven't paid attention to Rika lately. Its all my fault.' Ryo thought.

" You all better go now. School is starting in fifteen minutes." Rumiko said, but practically whispered.

" Alright Ms. Nonaka. We're heading off right now." Jeri said.

" But we'll be back after school. Right guys?" Ryo announced.

" Um, sorry buddy, but I have to do lots of chores today." Kazu said.

" Sorry Ryo. Me and Jeri are going to the movies." Takato said feeling sorry.

" Yeah, Jay and I are heading off to the mall, and then to the movies. We are meeting these two girls there. Sorry Ryo." Henry said.

" Ryo, I have to go with my mom to the hair place for her hair to be done…I don't know why I'm going, but I have to. Sorry." Kenta said blushing.

" Hollie? Kay? What about you?" Ryo asked.

" Sorry Ryo. We're going on a shopping spree." Hollie said.

" Oh ok. I guess I'm the only one coming Ms. Nonaka." Ryo said giving her a small smile.

" Alright Ryo. I'll see you after school then. Bye all of you." Rumiko said waving her hand in the air.

~~~WALKING TO SCHOOL~~~

" Man, Ryo. Why are you always at the hospital? That's where you spend half your day." Kazu told him.

" I don't know. I just really care about her." Ryo said.

" What are you going to tell Lacey?" Jeri asked.

" I'm going to tell her I don't like her how she likes me." Ryo said.

" Good plan." Takato said. All the tamers got to the nightmare house…also known as school… The day went on like any normal day. Just, Rika wasn't there.

~~~***~~~***~~~time passes by slowly…its now after school~~~***~~~***~~~

Ryo was walking to the hospital like he would usually do ever since a few weeks ago. He was thinking how long it would take for Rika to wake up. ' I feel like having ice cream…' Ryo thought……okay…maybe he's not thinking that…anyways, he was opening the door, and saw Rumiko crying into her hands. Ryo ran over to her quickly.

" Ms. Nonaka! What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

" The doctors say she won't make it…" Rumiko said as she cried more.

Soon doctors came out of Rika's room. One of them walked up to Rumiko and began to speak," I'm sorry Miss, but your daughter just passed away… We tried everything to keep her alive, but she was just too weak to stay alive… Again, I'm sorry." Then the doctor went off to some other part of the hospital…

__

I had some hope,

I couldn't do anything else but mope,

I can't believe you're not here,

I think I feel a tear,

Times passed by,

I really did try,

To keep you in my heart,

But now that we're apart,

I found someone new,

But I still love you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo laid on his bed. Yeah, its true. He found someone new, but he did like Rika… "_Gone Forever… I'm sorry Rika…I still love you …I can't believe you're gone forever." _Ryo said aloud. 

__

Dark Shadow: Wow! Ryo found someone else?! Geez, that poem came from the top of my head… anyways, could Rika REALLY be gone forever? Wait for answer until next chapter!


	2. The Dance

__

Dark Shadow: Thank you Shadow Wulf! You gave me a very great idea! You seem to help me out lots!

Devie: You just need HELP. You're going crazy.

Dark Angel: Yeah, you've been talking to yourself lately.

Dark Heart: She has? -_-;;

Dark Shadow: Oh be quiet! Here it is!

****

Will You Be Mine? Chapter 2 = The Dance

*knock knock*

"Coming!" A voice called out. The wavy haired lady opened the door to find Henry, Ryo, and Jeri at her door.

" Good morning Ms. Nonaka!" Jeri squealed.

" Why good morning." Rumiko said sweetly.

" We came here to see if you needed some help packing." Ryo said with a smile.

" No, I'm fine. I just have to pack up my make-up and jewelry, and then I'm finished." Rumiko said with a nice smile on her face.

' It's so nice to see Rumiko have a smile on her face. I haven't seen one of those on her ever since Rika passed away. I wonder why she's so happy she moving to… well, somewhere. Maybe she's moving to the Bahamas and she very happy. Or maybe she found the love of her life and she's out to live with him.' Henry thought.

" Well okay." Jeri said.

" When are you leaving?" Henry asked.

" Um, *looks at watch* Oh, in three hours and five minutes." Rumiko said.

" What?!" The three of them said.

" Yes, I know it's soon, but I have to be there as soon as I can. So if you don't mind I have to finish." Rumiko said as she shut her door.

" Hmm, Ms. Nonaka was pretty rude on that last sentence…" Jeri said.

" Maybe we were annoying her." Ryo said.

  
~*~*~*Three days later*~*~*~

****

IWRWH has joined THE TAMERZ

IWRWH: Hi everyone. What's up?

Annoying: the sky and 2 evil hamburgers!!!!!!!

Oh no: Hey, who are you IWRWH?

IWRWH: Me, Ryo. Who are you two?

Annoying: Its meeeeeee, Kazu the wonderful!!!

Oh no: I'm Henry.

Pink Heartz: Hi Ryo! I'm here too! I'm Jeri!

Annoying: Ryo, what does IWRWH mean?

IWRWH: Not telling. *sticks out tongue*

Annoying: Oh c'mon! Pleeeeeeeeeeese?

Pink Heartz: Hey! Did you know that at skool there's gonna be a Valentine Dance?

Oh no: Why do you think I have my s/n like that?!

Annoying: Really!!!!! When is it?????

Pink Heartz: It's on the 14th of February.

Oh no: Oh no

Pink Heartz: It's only fourteen more days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IWRWH has left THE TAMERZ

Annoying: Wonder wuts wrong….*sigh*

Oh no: Well, if you use your brain for once, you'd know.

Pink Heartz: Henry's right, Kazu. Use ur head!

Annoying: how? Just tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Pink Heartz: RYO IS SAD CUZ RIKA ISN'T HERE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!

Annoying: really? that's sad…

Oh no: omg….. Ur hopeless.

Pink Heartz: I g2g! C ya

Pink Heartz has left THE TAMERZ

Annoying: me too.

Oh no: same here.

Annoying and Oh no has left THE TAMERZ

__

Dark Shadow: So now there's gonna be a VP huh? Koolies. Poooooor Ryo…

Dark Angel: *cries* I feel sooooo sorry for him!

Dark Heart: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….THAT WAS SHORT!!!!! *gets evil eyes*

Audience: Boooooooooooooo!!! Go home and try again!!!!!

Dark Shadow: I AM AT HOME!!!!! C ya l8erz'

**** ****


	3. Is This A Dream?

__

Dark Shadow: *removes knife from neck that Junny has placed there* Phew… I wrote this as fast as possible!!!!

Dark Angel: Awwww! I was hopin you'd not write this chapter!

Dark Shadow: Ah, very nice…

Dark Angel: I was just kidding!

Dark Shadow: here is this chapter! Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I brought in Calumon to do the disclaimer.

****

Calumon: Disclaimer - Awwwww, poor Dark Shadow! She doesn't own me or the rest of the Digimon! Not even the Tamers! She only owns David, Sara, Lacey, Jay, Monika, and um, I think that's it! Oh yeah, this story! And the one time guy who is in this story! The wait named Wally!

****

Chapter 3 = Is This A Dream?

It was the next day after Rumiko left to.. Somewhere else. I don't even know where she went.. Anyways, Ryo, Henry, Jeri, Takato, and Kazu went to an ice cream parlor for well, of course! Ice cream!

" May I take your orders?" A blonde haired man asked. His tag read, Wally. So, I guess that's his name…

" Hi Wally! I would like a chocolate ice cream please! One scoop would be fine." Jeri said smiling at the waiter.

" I'll have the same as her." Takato said as he took out his spoon ready to eat.

" And the rest of us will have strawberry ice cream." Ryo said nicely. Soon a brown haired girl with amazing green eyes walked in the store.

" Thank you for coming. I'll have your orders here in a few minutes." Wally said as he walked away.

" Thank you." Jeri said.

" Ryo!!!!! There you are!" The brown hair, green eyes girl said running over to sit next to Ryo.

" Who's the chick?" Kazu asked playfully nudging Ryo on the side.

" Oh, hi Monika. These are my friends. Friends, this is Monika." Ryo said scooting over so Monika could sit down.

" So, Ryo, do your friends have names?" Monika asked with a delicate smile.

" Oh yeah, sorry." Ryo said.

" I'm Jeri!" Jeri said waving her hand.

" I'm Kazu" Kazu said with a smile.

" And I'm Henry." Henry said as he shook her hand.

" And I am Takato." Takato said as he gave her a smile.

" So, Ryo. Who is she? Where'd you find her?" Kazu asked determined to know.

" Like I said, this is Monika and she is my ex. We broke up a few days ago because things weren't going so well." Ryo explained.

" How long did you guys go out?" Jeri asked. I mean, it was only a month ago since Lacey left and Rika died.

" Oh, we went out for about a week or two. We didn't know we were related at the moment." Monika said with a smile.

" Yeah, she's my cousin. I didn't even know I had a cousin. I always thought my mother and father were only children." Ryo said. " But I guess my mom had a sister."

" Where do you live?" Henry asked.

" Oh, we just moved here in Shinjuku a little before Christmas." Monika told Henry. 

" Where did you live before?" Takato asked.

" You guys have so many questions for her. Maybe she's getting tired of answering questions." Ryo told his friends.

" I don't mind Ryo, but I am a little tired." Monika said. The waiter came up and brought over the ice creams. Ryo paid Wally and they began to eat there ice cream

" Want my ice cream Moinka?" Kazu asked. You could tell that Kazu really like Monika. It was so obvious.

" Why thank you Kazu. I'd be happy to have your ice cream if you don't want it." Monika said as she smiled at the teenage boy. Monika went and sat over by Kazu.

Soon another girl came storming in. " RYO!!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!! I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO BORED IN AMERICA!!!!" The girl screamed.

' How can life get any worse?' Ryo asked himself. The girl came up to Ryo and sat next to him. ' Well, I've got to tell her someday in life.'

" I've missed you Ryo. I'm so glad I'm back." Lacey said smiling.

" Uh, Lacey. I have to tell you something." Ryo said.

" What is it?" The girl asked.

" Well, I'm sorry, but I guess I never really liked you. I think I only liked you then was because at first I thought… Rika had a boyfriend… and so I thought I'd get her back by making her jealous, but it only made things worse. I'm really sorry." Ryo said looking down.

It looked as if she was going to burst out in tears, but she was strong. She held them in and only looked like a sad, sad, sad puppy who lost it's mommy. " Well, okay. I understand Ryo." Lacey said. It probably was one of the nicest things she has ever done. Well, it was the nicest thing she has ever done.

" Lacey, want to sit next to me?" Henry asked.

" Really? Thanks Henry." Lacey said as she went over to sit next to Henry.

" Here is an extra spoon. You can share my ice cream with me." The very generous Henry told Lacey.

Ryo ate his ice cream and watched the couples eat their ice cream and have loads of fun. Takato and Jeri were having a conversation about, probably about some type of romantic thing. Kazu and Monika were having lots of fun. They each had ice cream on their noses and were laughing as hard as anyone could probably laugh. Henry and Lacey were getting to know each other and laughing, but not has hard as Kazu and Monika.

' Rika, I really do wish you were here. (That reminds me! Good Job DigiFreak103! You got it right! IWRWH = I Wish Rika Were/Was Here. You get a gold star! Lol) I miss you so much. Its hard to live life without you.' Ryo kept thinking.

" Ryo? Ryo? You in there?" Jeri said waving her hand in front of his face.

" What? Oh sorry you guys. Must have spaced out. Ready to go?" Ryo asked.

" No, but we're almost done." Henry said.

" I'm going to go outside and get fresh air. I'll be waiting for all of you." Ryo told everyone.

" Okay dude." Kazu said wiping some of the ice cream off his nose.

Ryo walked outside. The breeze blew. It was still cold outside, but no snow. Couples walked pass the teenage boy. All hand in hand. ' How I wish that was you and me Rika. I am so sorry. I should have been there sooner. I wish you could forgive me Rika. I love you. I really do. I'd do anything just to hear your voice one more time…' Ryo thought as he sat down on a wooden bench.

__

' I'm always there for you Ryo… And I love you too…'

Ryo jumped in his seat. Was he dreaming that? Or could that really be Rika's voice. It sounded like it. It went with the wind. Ryo couldn't believe it. Was it a dream, or was she really there? 

__

Dark Shadow: And there's chapter 3! I'll have chapter 4 out really soon! This story is starting to heat up!

Dark Angel: How is this a freakin Ryuki story?!

Dark Heart: Yeah! I mean, RIKA IS DEAD!

Dark Shadow: You'll see. C ya l8erz'


	4. A New Friend Or An Old Friend?

__

Dark Shadow: I am back!!!!!!! Well, its only been a day or two…

Dark Angel: -_-;;

Devie: lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaa!

Dark Sisters: -_-;;

****

Chapter 4 = A New Friend Or An Old Friend?

*RING…RING*

' I swear, I'm going to break that thing in a few days! It gets on my nerves so much! Stupid alarm clock! Oh great, its Monday…*sigh*' The brown haired boy got up and pushed the off button on his annoying alarm clock that sounded like Kazu singing. (Yikes!)

The boy got dressed and ready for school. The boy is Ryo of course. Anyways, Ryo walked down the sidewalk. He noticed something strange. Rika's house was sold already. It was only two days. ' That's odd. Wonder who lives there. Weird.' Ryo kept walking until he saw Kenta walking ahead of him with his head face down.

" Kenta! Hey! Wait up!" Ryo yelled. The black haired boy turned around, and a smile grew on his pale face. Soon Ryo caught up to Kenta.

" Hi Ryo. What's up?"

" Nothing much besides Rika's house is sold already."

" No way! By who?"

" I don't know, but I saw people moving stuff into the house."

" Maybe Ms. Nonaka decided to come back."

" Maybe, Kenta. Oh well. Lets hurry up a bit. School starts in ten minutes." The boys increased their pace. 

Soon they were there. The boring old school. Sometimes the school would smell like rotten bologna and cheese, but not today. That was a good thing. The two boys saw a large crowd in the school yard. They also saw their friends around the crowd too.

" Hey! Lets go check it out!" Kenta said.

" Alright." Ryo answered. The boys ran over to the crowd and met up with the other tamers.

" What's going on?" Ryo asked.

" A new girl." Takato said.

" Oh come on. Is that it? I thought it was like, an alien or something!" Kenta said.

" It's not just a new girl. it's a new girl that looks exactly like Rika!" Henry yelled.

" Holy crowny! (wow…my fingers just typed crowny… oh well)" Kenta said.

" Can it really be? I mean, you can't really LOOK exactly like some one. Can you?" Ryo asked. Everyone was confused. Soon the school bell rang. Everyone headed to their own classes. Learning stuff they either knew already, or boring stuff.

~LUNCH~

The Tamers sat at the largest table since they had a large amount of friends.

" Is anybody in the same class as the new girl?" Jeri asked.

" No." Was everybody's answer.

" Does anyone even know her name?" Takato asked.

" No.' Again was the same answer everyone gave.

A kid passing by must have heard them talking because some gray haired boy said," Her name is Erika. Man, she sure looks a lot like the girl that passed away. Isn't that scary?" Then the boy walked away.

" This is so scary Takato! I..I don't know what to do! What if she's some kind of ghost?" Jeri asked. She was getting really scared.

" Hi, may I sit with you?" The girl known as Erika asked.

" Ummmm… I guess." Jay answered for everyone.

" Good because I'm tired of hanging out with all them popular people. They just get on my nerves." Erika said to them.

" Go ahead, ask her." Kazu told Ryo.

" By any chance, do know anyone by the name of Rika Nonaka?" Ryo asked.

" Nope, never heard of her. Why?" Erika asked.

" Just wondering." Jeri said sweetly.

Soon lunch was over and everyone went to their next class. We are going to be with Ryo's class. Okay? I don't know what class, but he's in some type of class. 

" I want you all to open your books to page 463 please." The female teacher said. 

The boys and girls all opened their books to that page.

" Now Ryo, please read the first paragraph." The teacher said nicely.

" Yes, Ms. Lina." Ryo said…" It is known that when someone loved very much dies, sometimes other people give up their life so the person who died can be reborn to the same age he or she was when they died. They will act the same, look the same, and everything is the same about the person, but they will forget all their friends and family. When they are reborn the brain makes them think that their name is different, their family is different family, and many other things." 

" Very good Ryo." Ms. Lina said.

" Uh, Ms. Lina. Is this myth stuff true?" Ryo asked.

" Well of course not dear. Its just a book of myths a lot of people believe in. Now Darry, your turn to read the next paragraph." Ms. Lina said.

~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~

Ryo walked home by himself. He kept thinking about the thing he read during his class. Could the myth be true? ' I wonder. Could Rika be reborn? Is it really that possible or not? Hmm.. I'll have an apple when I get home. It'll help me think.' Ryo thought.

Soon Ryo was home. He sat on his bed as he ate the juicy red apple. He was still thinking about that paragraph. Ryo turned on the Television to see what was on. The news channel came on.

**TV**

" Sherry. What news have you found?" A Green haired woman asked.

" Well, it is on note that Ms. Rumiko Nonaka is missing. Yes everybody. The famous super model is missing. She was last seen heading to the old house on top of a hill in Misawa, Japan. The hill is known to many, many people. We will update about this story more tomorrow." Sherry said.

**REAL LIFE**

Ryo turned off the TV. Maybe the myth was true. Maybe Rika was reborn, but how is that possible?

****

MTMIT has joined THE TAMERZ

MTMIT: Hello everyone. J 

Be Mine Takato: hi! Ummmmm, who are you

MTMIT: Me, Ryo.

Be Mine Takato: Ok, hi! Henry is here too, but he went to get a cookie

MTMIT: ok… anyone else?

Be Mine Takato: Nope.

MTMIT: alright.

Lacey Crazy: I'm back…who's MTMIS?

MTMIT: me, Ryo.

Be Mine Takato: OMG, I have to go now. Bye! I need to go to the mall w/ my mom.

Be Mine Takato has left THE TAMERZ

Lacey Crazy: So what's up Ryo?

MTMIT: I was wondering. U know headfirst myth in that book we read today in Ms. Lina's class? Remember?

Lacey Crazy: You mean the one when someone loved dies, and some one else risks their life for theirs so they can be reborn?

MTMIT: Yeah that one.

Lacey Crazy: Yeah I remember. Why do you ask?

MTMIT: Do you think that its true?

Lacey Crazy: It could be.

MTMIT: I think Rika was reborn.

Lacey Crazy: O c'mon! Its just a myth! So wut other people look like other people.

MTMIT: Have u watched the news lately?

Lacey Crazy: no, why?

MTMIT: Well, Ms. Nonaka is MISSING!

Lacey Crazy: Really?!

MTMIT: Maybe Ms. Nonaka gave up her life for Rika.

Lacey Crazy: Maybe your right. Hey, I g2g. Homework.. *sigh*

MTMIT: Ok, me too. C ya

Lacey Crazy: Yeah, bye.

MTMIT and Lacey Crazy has left THE TAMERZ

' Rika, maybe that is you. If it is, I'll try and make you remember.' Ryo thought to himself. Ryo sat down on his bed.

*DING DONG…………. KNOCK KNOCK*

' Who could that be?' Ryo thought. He walked to the door and opened it.

" Hi." The person said.

" Uh, hi?" Ryo said looking confused.

__

Dark Shadow: nuttin much at say! C ya l8erz'

Dark Angel: I wanna say sumtin! Ummm….. R & R!!!


	5. You Still Love Me, Right?

__

Dark Shadow: you all had questions about this reborn thing…I'll answer one of them right now..

****

JUNNY: Okay, just because Ryo thinks Rika is reborn, doesn't really mean she's reborn. Maybe that's some other girl right now. You never know, but now you will in this chapter or the next chapter. Hope everything gets unconfusing from here or the next chapter!

Chapter 5 = You Still Love Me, Right?

" Hi Ryo." The person said.

" Rika, er, I mean, Erika. What are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

" I need to talk to you about something." Erika said.

" Here, come on in." Ryo said.

" Thank you." Erika said as she walked into Ryo's house. The both of them sat down at a table in the kitchen.

" Now what do you want to talk about Erika?" Ryo asked. Erika looked up to Ryo. Her eyes shined into his.

" Ryo… My name isn't Erika. It's Rika."

~~~With Takato & Henry~~~

****

Jeri's All Mine: wait! Wut are u talking about?

Green Bunny: Ryo thinx Rika is reborn.

Jeri's All Mine: how can sumone be reborn?!

Green Bunny: I don't know! That's wut Ryo believes!

Jeri's All Mine: has Ryo gone crazy?!

Green Bunny: he's beginning to worry me.

Jeri's All Mine: He's taking this death thing way too seriously.

Green Bunny: I know.

Jeri's All Mine: Is this normal????

Green Bunny: I don't know….

Jeri's All Mine: do you think we should tell someone?

Green Bunny: Stop asking questions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeri's All Mine: fine!!!!!

IWLKFE has joined THE TAMERZ

IWLKFE: hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!

Green Bunny: who are you????

Jeri's All Mine: Yeah! Who are you???

IWLKFE: I am MONIKA!!!!!! ;) 

Green Bunny: oh, hi.

IWLKFE: Lacey will be on soon too!

Jeri's All Mine: What do all those letters stand for?

IWLKFE: not going to tell!

Green Bunny: Monika, have you talked to Ryo lately?

Jeri's All Mine: Yeah, have you?

IWLKFE: not since we had ice cream together….why?

Green Bunny: cuz he thinks Rika is reborn

Jeri's All Mine: Yeah, cuz he thinks she's reborn.

Green Bunny: Will you stop that?!

Jeri's All Mine: Sorry….

IWLKFE: who's Rika?

Jeri's All Mine: one of our friends that he is in love with, but she's dead.

IWLKFE: why would my dear cuz like someone who is dead????

Green Bunny: I dunno. He believes she is reborn

Jeri's All Mine: you know that Erika girl?

IWLKFE: ya, the new girl, right?

Green Bunny: exactly

Jeri's All Mine: well, he thinks that she's Rika reborn.

IWLKFE: OMG, lets change the subject…..

Green Bunny: okay…anyone have a date for the Valentine Dance?

Jeri's All Mine: Jeri's all mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He's So Dreamy has joined THE TAMERZ

IWLKFE: hopefully Kazu will ask me to go with him.

He's So Dreamy: Oh, Kazu would go with you! ;)

Jeri's All Mine: Who are you?

Green Bunny: I'm going to ask Lacey to go with me ^_^

He's So Dreamy: its me, Jeri : )

Jeri's All Mine: Hiya Jeri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IWLKFE: Hey Jeri, what's up? It's me Monika

He's So Dreamy: hi everyone

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away has joined THE TAMERZ

Green Bunny: now, who are you?!?!?!?!?!

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away: me, Kazu

IWLKFE: Hi Kazu!!!!!!!! It's me Monika

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away: Hi Monika! ;)

Green Bunny: Now back to the VD conversation

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away: wut is a VD?

Jeri's All Mine: Valentines Dance = VD 

He's So Dreamy: I can't wait to go!!!!!!

Jeri's All Mine: when you say, " he's so dreamy" r u talkin 'bout me?? ;)

He's So Dreamy has left THE TAMERZ

Green Bunny:……..

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away: where'd she go?

IWLKFE: I dunno……….

100% Cutie has joined THE TAMERZ

Jeri's All Mine has left THE TAMERZ

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away: who r u?

100% Cutie: It's me, Lacey.

Green Bunny: Hi Lacey! : )

Where is my luv has joined THE TAMERZ

Where is my luv: hi again everyone! It's me Takato

Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away: nooooo!!!! The evil hamburgers got meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm So Sorry Takato has joined THE TAMERZ

IWLKFE: who are you?

I'm So Sorry Takato: It's me, Jeri.

Where is my luv: wut r u sorry for?

I'm So Sorry Takato: I'm sorry Takato. I'm not going to go to the dance with you.

Green Bunny has left THE TAMERZ

IWLKFE: uh oh…..

IWLKFE and Evil hamburgers will take over the world soon, run away has left THE TAMERZ

100% Cutie:…….

100% Cutie has left THE TAMERZ

Where is my luv: y won't you go with me, Jeri?

I'm So Sorry Takato: I'm sorry, I'm going with someone else.

Where is my luv: You still love me, right Jeri?

I'm So Sorry Takato: I'm sorry… I found someone else….

Where is my luv has left THE TAMERZ

__

Dark Shadow:….. *tear* poor Takato!

Dark Heart: He had it coming!

Dark Angel: Be nice!

Dark Shadow: Next chapter coming out soon! C ya l8erz'


	6. Love Problems

__

Dark Shadow: *sweat drops* uhh… here's my next chapter! *removes knife from neck*

****

Chapter 6 = Love Problems

****

" Now what do you want to talk about Erika?" Ryo asked. Erika looked up to Ryo. Her eyes shined into his.

" Ryo… My name isn't Erika. It's Rika." Ryo sat there in silence. Was it really Rika? Could it be?

" R-Rika? Is… is that really you?" Ryo said in shock.

" Yeah, it's me." The girl known as Rika said.

" How? Are you reborn?" Ryo asked.

" Reborn? What are you talking about?" Rika asked looking really confused.

" Your mother. She gave up her life for you, right?" Ryo asked.

" What are you talking about? No, she didn't. She got in a car accident while heading up to my uncle's house up on a hill. Haven't you seen the news?" Rika asked sadly.

" Oh, I'm sorry Rika. Do you have a place to stay?" Ryo asked.

" Uh, that's one reason why I came here. Have room for me?" Rika asked.

" Yeah, I sure do. Now, uh, how did you, uh, how can I say it? How did you get here? I mean, you were dead." Ryo said.

" It's a long story… Do you want to hear it?" Rika asked.

" Yeah, sure. Want some tea while you tell me?" Ryo asked.

" Yeah, that'd be nice." Rika said. Ryo got up and started to heat up some water.

" Okay, well, I was somewhere. It was the most beautiful place you'd ever seen. Flowers growing everywhere in all sorts of colors. There were people. People dressed in white robes. I was sitting on a chair, also in one of the white robes. I heard two other people talking about 100 feet away from where I was sitting. They were deciding if I should come back or stay there. I can still remember their conversation…"

~~~*Flashback*~~~

" What do you think we should do?" The first person asked.

" I don't know. Is it okay if we send her back?" The second person asked.

" I think its okay…" The third person said.

" We have to or else she can't stay here. She has too much sadness and anger in her heart." The first person said.

" You're right. Do you think he'll allow us to keep her here?" The third person asked.

" He wouldn't allow it. He hates everyone to be sad and angry." The second person said.

" So it's settled. Rika Nonaka is going back to earth!" The third person said.

" Only because she *whisper whisper* Alright?" The first person said.

" Okay! She never died!" The third person said.

~~~*end of flashback*~~~

" Then I woke up or something like that at the park over where Guilmon would hide out." Rika finished.

" What did these people look like? Do you think they were angels?" Ryo asked.

" They probably were angels. The first angel had light purple hair that waved down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were light blue-purple. Actually, all three of them had the same eye color. I've never seen any eyes that color before. Anyways, the second angel had the most beautiful blonde hair you'd ever seen. Her hair went to her shoulders and kinda curved outwards. The third angel was a guy. He had light green hair that is styled like Henry's hair. They all were wearing white robes." Rika explained. Soon the tea was finished and Ryo poured a cup of tea for Rika and sat down.

" So, do you know why they wanted you to come back here?" Ryo asked.

" Well, after they had their own little conversation, they came to talk to me… but I was too scared to even listen… they said I had to come back because everyone feels… something, but I never did… so they sent me back to earth." Rika explained.

' I wonder if what she wasn't feeling was being loved. Her father left her when she was little, and her grandmother and mother never really noticed her all that much. That must be the reason she was sent back here. It just gotta be.' Ryo thought as he kept taking sips of his tea.

" Should I tell the others?" Rika asked.

" I don't know. Maybe we should wait until the right time." Ryo said.

" When is that Mr. Legendary Tamer?" Rika asked.

" How about tomorrow. Ok? We better get ready for sleep. We've been talking for quite a while." Ryo said.

" I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Rika said.

" Well, you're the one who asked if we should tell the others!" Ryo argued.

" Not that! I don't want to go to sleep yet! It's only eight!" Rika argued back.

" Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm going to wash up." The Ryo left the room.

' Is it right to stay in Akiyama's house? I don't feel like me when I'm around him. I actually do know what the angels were saying. They said I never felt love. If I don't know what it feels like, then how am I suppose to know I'm loved?'

~~~With Takato~~~

Takato was walking down the street at eight thirty. He was coming back from the store to his house which was also a bakery. He started to hum a song. By the way he sings, I think it's Mary Had A Little Lamb. Anyways, as he was walking he bumped into another person, and both their bags fell.

" I'm so sorry." Takato said picking up the person's bag. " Here you go."

" Oh thank you. You're so nice." The person said.

Takato looked up and saw a beautiful girl with the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen in your entire life. They were a blue-ish green-ish color that sparkled out in the moonlight. Her hair was just below her shoulders and was crimped. She looked around the Tamer's age. (everyone, I just realized something… the tamers are 19. They'd be outta school already… oh well….)

" My name's Ashley Ojuka." The girl said giving Takato a smile so bright it could light the darkest night.

" Hi Ashley. My name's Takato Matsuki." Takato said also smiling.

" Nice to meet you Takato." Ashley said still smiling. Takato didn't even notice, but his bag was still on the ground. He hadn't picked it up yet. It was just… well… lying there.

" So, live around here?" Takato asked still unnoticing his unpicked up bag.

" Yeah, I'm new here. You know the bakery? Well, I live near by it." Ashley said.

" Really? I live in the bakery." Takato told Ashley.

" That's good! Can you help me get back to my house? I think I've been going in circles for about an hour. I can't figure out how I got here." Ashley said picking up the bag that Takato never picked up. " Here's your bag Takato.

" Oh, thanks. I guess I forgot to pick it up. Sure, I'll show you how to get back. I'd be more than happy." Takato said giving Ashley a really great smile.

" Great. Thank you Takato." Ashley said giving Takato a small kiss on his cheek.

' Damn, she hot.' Takato thought as he led the way back to Ashley's house…

~~~With Jeri~~~

*Ring… Ring…Ring*

" Hello?" Jeri asked as she picked up her phone in her bedroom. Remember! She lives in a mansion!!!!!

" Hi Jeri." The person said.

" Oh hi, Chris!" Jeri said happily.

" How ya doin sweetie?" The person known as Chris said.

" I'm just fine and dandy! How about you?" Jeri asked with a smile.

" Same here. So, are you ready for the Valentines Dance?" Chris asked.

" Yes I am! I have my dress and everything!" Jeri said feeling really proud for herself.

" Good, me too. The Valentines Dance is in a week and two days. Aren't you excited?" Chris asked.

" Yup!" Jeri squeaked.

" Well, just to let you know, I'm not going to be in town for a few days, but I'll be back in time for the Valentines Dance." Chris said.

" Okay! I'll talk to you later! I have to finish my homework." Jeri said.

" Okay, bye Jeri." Chris said.

" Bye Chris. Love you." Jeri said.

" I love you too." Chris said hanging up the phone.

Jeri hung up her phone. She was glad that she was going to a Valentines Dance with Chris. Chris was one of the most popular guys there was. Anyways, Jeri went to her desk and picked up her pencil. She had to figure out two more math problems, and has to study for her math test that would soon be coming in a week. 

Jeri was hard at work, until, she heard the doorbell ring. ' Who could it be at this hour? It's 9:30 at night.' Jeri got up from her seat. Since she lived somewhere other than her step-mother and father's house, there was no one to open the door besides her. As I was saying, she got up to go open the door. She was walking through the hallways, and soon into the large room. Finally, after some walking, she got to the door. Jeri opened the door and found Chris.

" Chris, what are you dong here?" Jeri asked.

" Do you want to come with me and some other friends to a party tonight?" Chris asked.

" Well, I have to do homework." Jeri said.

" So homework is more important than me?" Chris asked. Chris had light brown hair that was styled like Henry's hair. (Henry's style must be popular…) Chris had shimmering green eyes.

Jeri thought a moment. " Um.. I guess I could come. I mean, you're more important than homework.." Jeri started to stay, but couldn't finish because Chris grabbed Jeri's hand, and was off into a car jammed with six people inside that were also going to the party… wherever it was.

So the car drove off at night to a party. ' Yes, Chris is more important that homework any day.' Jeri thought as Chris started kissing Jeri in the car…

__

Dark Shadow: And there it is.

Dark Angel: Jeri!!!! What are you doing?! You're suppose to be with Takato!!!!

Dark Heart: If that's how she wants her story, then that's how its going.

Dark Shadow: I really did have a talk with Dark Angel, and she HATED the idea… Oh well…

****

ASHLEY IS NOT MINE! ASHLEY BELONGS TO A FRIEND, DIGIQUEENTMIM! IT'S ALL HERS! I JUST HAVE ASHLEY IN HERE BECAUSE I WANT HER TO BE! AND DID I SAY THAT ASHLEY ISN'T MINE? WELL, SHE ISN'T!


	7. Vacation

****

Dark Shadow: Okay people. I won't be writing my stories for a week because I'm going on VACATION!!!! Oh, I really love that word. Anyways, when I come back, I promise you a long and good story! I'll have that out as soon as possible. Also, I may write some chapters while I'm gone. MAYBE. If I do write some, then It wouldn't be all that long. It'd be long, but not long… understand cuz I don't. Anyways, e-mail me ideas, and I might use them… my poor little brain is being sucked out by my evil teachers who won't stop giving me essays to write!!!!! Run away!!!! They're after meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Well, better get going and start packing! C ya'll in a week! C ya l8erz'


	8. Prunes And Telling The Others

__

Dark Shadow: I am back!!!!!

****

Chapter 7 = Prunes And Telling The Others

Jeri was having the time of her life at this party. It was over at Chris's best friend's house whose name is Jared. Anyways, Jeri was dancing in the middle of the living room with Chris. Poor Jeri. She's drunk! Jeri knew that drinking was a bad idea, and plus, she was too young! That's why she didn't drink beer or any alcohol, or so she thought. Someone had put something in her Coke! So she became as drunk as… well, she became drunk. 

~~~Next Day… Ryo's House~~~

' Stupid sun…' Rika thought as she opened her eyes. It was another morning, another day. ' Hmm, guess I'll get up and see if Mr. Perfect is awake…' Rika got up and went out of the bedroom. She walked down the hall into a larger room known as the living room/family room. There was Ryo. Ryo was there, but asleep. He had slept on the couch. Who knows why? The television was left on last night. ' He must have fell asleep watching TV.' Rika thought.

Rika walked to the kitchen and decided not to wait for Ryo to eat. She was hungry and didn't want to wait. ' Hmm, what should I have this morning?' Rika asked herself looking through a whole bunch of cupboards. ' Why doesn't Akiyama have anything to eat?! There's nothing but prunes in the house!'

" Watcha doin?"

" Crap! Don't scare me like that Akiyama!" Rika yelled.

" Sorry. Well, there's nothing in this house to eat, you know. I usually go out for something to eat…" Ryo explained,"… unless… you want to eat prunes…" Ryo then made a face…

" No, I do not want to eat prunes! Why the hell do you have prunes anyways?" Rika asked.

" My grandmother comes by every one in a while and she gives me prunes… she says its good for my health." Ryo said.

" O-kay…well, lets go somewhere to eat." Rika demanded.

" Where do you want to go Wildcat?" He asked bowing down before her.

" Stop messing around Ryo. You get too annoying sometimes." Rika said walking towards the door." Lets go to Takato's bakery and get some bread. When we have our bread we can go to the park, and sit on a bench to eat."

" Sounds kind of romantic." Ryo said with a smile on.

" Not if we invite Takato along with us." Rika said watching Ryo's expression. " I was just kidding."

" No, no. It's okay. Invite Takato," Ryo played around," Yes. You love Takato. We all know, Rika. Maybe Takato will fall for you when we go to his bakery. Yes. Now I see. You're using me to come with you because you want to get him jealous." Ryo was ready to run out the door.

" Why you little creep!" Rika shouted. Rika knew he was just playing around, so she decided to pretend to try and catch Ryo and strangle him.

Ryo ran out the door headed towards Takato's house/bakery. Along the way Ryo waved to people who said hi to him. As Ryo ran, he saw Rika was catching up to him. ' Dang. She's faster than ever.' Ryo thought. 

Soon they both were at the bakery out of breath. " Uh… hi?" Takato greeted at the front counter. Rika hit Ryo on the head.

" Ouch…" Ryo plainly said.

" What are you guys doing here?" Takato asked.

" We're here to buy some bread stupid. What else?" Rika said in a rude tone.

" We're also here because she loves you." Ryo said. When he had finished saying that he started laughing. Then Rika hit Ryo on the head again, but harder.

" Erika? You like me?" Takato asked.

" No. This little kid was just messing around. I don't like you! I like R-…" Rika had cut off her sentence. 

" Oh, by the way, Takato. This isn't Erika. This is Rika." Ryo said smirking. ' I wonder who Rika likes? She must like someone. She was just about to say their name…'

" Rika? Is it really you?" Takato asked.

" It sure is goggle head. The one and only Rika Nonaka. Yup, that's me." Rika said. ' Where in the world did that sentence come from?! I don't like you… I like Ryo? Do I like him? Or was it just a sentence I messed up saying?' Rika thought.

" Well, hi Rika! Who else knows about you being alive and not dead?" Takato asked.

" Nobody." Ryo answered.

" Takato. We came here for one reason, and one reason only." Rika said.

" To tell me you're alive?" Takato answered.

" No! Let me give you a hint… BAKERY! FOOD! HUNGRY!" Rika yelled.

" Oh!. What do you want?" Takato asked.

" We just want a few cream puffs." Ryo answered.]

" Why are you always answering my questions? What if I don't want cream puffs?!" Rika said getting angry.

" Well, sorry. Do you want cream puffs, Wildcat?" Ryo asked.

" Yes, but stop answering _my_ questions!" Rika was now in anger mode.

Takato could only watch this arguing conversation with a sweat drop. ' Hmm, they sure argue a lot…' He thought.

" Are you getting our cream puffs or not goggle head?!" Rika yelled.

" Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot." Takato said as he got four cream puffs. Ryo and Rika paid Takato and left the bakery.

" Well, I don't want to go to the park anymore." Rika said.

" What do you want to do?" Ryo asked as he pulled out a cream puff from the bag, and handing Rika one.

" How about we go tell Henry?" Rika said.

" Okay, fine with me, Pumpkin." Ryo said as he gave Rika a wink.

" Will you stop doing that?! And stop calling me Wildcat and Pumpkin!" Rika yelled. They started to walk towards Henry's house.

" Okay my queen." Ryo answered. Rika pushed Ryo playfully. The two walked in silence to Henry's house. 

A few minutes later, Ryo broke the silence," Uh, Rika?"

" What, Akiyama?" Rika asked.

" Who do you like? I mean. You didn't even finish the guy's name." Ryo said.

" I like nobody. I uh, accidentally said that." Rika answered.

" Oh." Was all Ryo could say. They soon arrived at the navy blue haired boy's house.

*knock…Knock* 

" Coming!" A voice said from behind the door. Ryo and Rika waited. Soon Henry answered the door with a smile. " Hello Ryo. Hello Erika."

" Hi Henry." Ryo said.

" Hey Henry. How ya doin?" Rika asked.

" I'm fine Erika." Henry said.

" Oh, yeah. By the way. My name's Rika." Rika said.

" Come on. Stop joking. We all know you're Erika." Henry said.

" No Henry. This is Rika. It really is her." Ryo told Henry.

" Rika is dead. This can't be Rika." Henry said.

" Well, it's me, Henry. Believe it or not." Rika said.

It took some time to get Henry to believe this really was Rika. It only took two hours to finally convince him. Rika just told Henry the long story about all the Digimon and the D-Reaper. About how she would biomerge with her partner Renamon. Stuff like that, only Rika would know.

" So, do you believe us now?" Ryo asked.

"…" Henry was speechless.

" Come on Henry. You know it's me." Rika said smiling. Henry gave Rika a hug. 

" Rika… It's really you isn't it." Henry said.

" Yup. It's me. Uh, now can you let go?" Rika asked. Henry let go of the hug.

" Well, we gotta go and tell the others about this too." Ryo said.

" Okay. See ya two later." Henry said as he hut the door.

Rika and Ryo started walking. " Where to know?" Ryo asked.

"Let's go to Kazu's house." Rika said.

" Fine with me." Ryo said.

They walked and walked. Henry and Kazu lived about a mile from Henry's house. The two walked in silence. Soon, Ryo had thought of something. He wanted to ask Rika.

" Uh, Rika?" Ryo asked.

" What do you need, Akiyama?" Rika asked.

" …"

" Come on. Spit it out." Rika said.

" Never mind." Ryo said.

" Ugh, whatever." The tow kept walking.

Soon they got to their destination. *knock…knock*

Kazu answered the door. " Hey Ryo!"

" Hey Kazu." Ryo said. 

" What's up dude?" Kazu asked.

" This will be easy." Ryo whispered to Rika. " Nothing really." Ryo said.

" Okay. Oh, hi Erika." Kazu said.

" Kazu, this is Rika. Not Erika." Ryo said.

"… How can that be Rika when Rika is dead?" Kazu asked.

" Long story." Rika said.

" Just believe me Kazu. This is Rika." Ryo told Kazu.

" Okay." Was Kazu's plain and simple answer.

" And will you tell Kenta too?" Ryo asked.

" Sure. Kenta will be here soon to read comics with me. I'll tell him." Kazu answered.

The three said their good byes, and the two were off again… to tell the last person.

" Smart move." Rika said. She is talking about the, Tell Kenta Too thing.

" Thanks." Ryo said smirking.

" You just saved us an extra trip. Now off to Jeri's house." Rika said.

Ryo and Rika headed towards Jeri's mansion. It wasn't very far away.

" Ryo." Ria said.

" What?" Ryo asked.

" I, uh, I er… I think you should, um, throw away your prunes." Rika said. She was going to say something else, but it didn't feel like the right time yet.

" I agree." Ryo said. He knew Rika was going to say something else, but he didn't want to pry it outta her or else she'd get mad.

" They stink up your kitchen… it smells like prunes!" Rika argued.

" Okay, okay. I'll throw them away." Ryo said.

" You better. And actually go to this one place. It's something normal people go to. Its called the grocery store." Rika said.

" Yes, I know. I'm not that stupid." Ryo said.

" Yes you are." Rika teased.

Soon Ryo and Rika started messing around with each other about how stupid they were, and about the prunes.

" Did your grandmother actually give you those prunes?" Rika asked laughing.

" Of course! Why would I need prunes?" Ryo said. ' It's nice to see I am actually making Rika laugh. I thought I'd never be able to make her laugh.'

The two teens were soon at Jeri's mansion.

* Knock…Knock…Knock…*

Rika and Ryo waited for someone to answer the door… Nobody was answering. So they knocked again.

" Maybe she's not home." Rika said.

" Hmm, maybe we should go inside." Ryo told Rika.

" Maybe you're right for once, Akiyama. I have a bad feeling we're going to find something bad in there." Rika said.

The two opened the door…………

__

Dark Shadow: That's all I have for you

Dark Angel: I still disagree with you. Jeri and Takato should be together!

Dark Heart: ZzZzZzZzZ……… *snore*

Devie: Get her off of me! She's sleeping on my shoulder!!!!!!

Dark Shadow: C ya l8erz' *wink*


	9. I Want The Truth

__

Dark Shadow: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a while!

Also, will the person who keeps writing" . , ,. " For their name, please write your name instead…

There's a little OOC in Ryo in this… sorry…

****

Chapter 8 = I Want The Truth

The two teens opened the door….

" Uh… Jeri?" Rika asked looking at a figure lying on the couch.

" Is that Jeri?" Ryo asked.

" I don't know…" Rika answered. Rika walked over to the dark figure on the couch. It was Jeri…… She didn't look so good though…

" Jeri? You okay?" Ryo asked the girl who seemed half awake.

" W-where am I?" The brunette asked lifting her head up just a little bit.

" You're at your house." Rika said.

" I can't remember anything. One minute I was dancing… then it all went blank…" Jeri said rubbing her head like she had a terrible head ache that wouldn't go away.

" Where were you?" Ryo asked.

" I was at a party… with Chris…" Jeri answered still rubbing her head.

" I'll go get you some ice, Jeri." Rika said walking towards the kitchen.

" Oh thank you Erika." Jeri said.

" Jeri… that's Rika…" Ryo told the now confused girl.

" So, Rika didn't die?" Jeri asked.

" Well, she did, but angels sent her back here for some reason." Ryo said.

" Oh," Jeri said," So, does she have a limited time to be here?"

" I don't think so." Ryo said.

" I'm back." Rika said laying the bag of ice on Jeri's head so the pain could go away.

" Rika, did you want to come back?" Jeri asked.

Rika sat in silence. She didn't know. Did she want to come back? Or did she just want to stay? That was a hard question for Rika to answer. A part of her wanted to come back, but the other part wanted to stay.

" Jeri, to tell you the truth. I'm not sure." Rika said. Jeri took the bag of ice from Rika. 

" Oh, ok." Jeri said.

" I'm going to take a walk." Rika said," Ryo, thanks for your help…" Rika got up and walked out the door. Jeri and Ryo sat in silence for a while. Until Jeri spoke up.

" Ryo… Do you really care for Rika?" Jeri asked removing the ice from her sore head.

" Yeah, I do, but I'm not sure she cares for me. I'd do anything for Rika. It's just, I know she can't trust anyone, but she has to learn that its okay." Ryo said.

" Why don't you tell her? I think she'll understand." Jeri said.

" I'm not really sure. She does need her space." Ryo told Jeri.

" Yeah, you're right, but you should tell her. You never know, Ryo." Jeri said putting the ice back onto her head.

There was more silence. Both were in a deep, deep thought. Ryo was thinking if he should tell Rika he likes her or not, and Jeri was trying to remember what had happened last night. There was silence for about ten minutes. This time Ryo broke the silence.

" Jeri, why did you break up with Takato?" Ryo asked the teen.

" Well, I'm not sure. Well, I know, but.. Ugh! I don't know Ryo. I mean, I do love Takato, but Chris is so popular. He's really cute too. Maybe that's why. I don't know if I made the right choice or not. Do you think I did?" Jeri asked.

" Well, if you love Takato and just went out with Chris because he's popular, then to make the answer simple. Yes. You made the wrong choice." Ryo told Jeri," But don't take my advice seriously. You should ask a girl… Because if you haven't noticed… I'm a guy." Ryo said laughing a bit.

" Ha ha, very funny." Jeri said sarcastically.

" Well, I better go. I'm gonna find Takato and see if he wants to hang out or something." Ryo said getting up from the place he was sitting.

" Okay… um, Ryo. Can you tell Takato that I'm sorry, and that I would like it if he'd be my girlfriend again?" Jeri asked her friend.

" Sure, I'll tell him. Well, see you later, Jeri." Ryo said waving and walking out the door of the large house that's as big as Bill Gate's house… well, maybe not that big…

~~~20 minutes later walking with Ryo~~~

The teen known as the Legendary Tamer also known as Ryo Akiyama was walking down the street to Takato's bakery. He had only one thing on his mind… Rika Nonaka. He was still debating if he should tell her or not. If he told her, and she denied, then that would ruin the friendship they had right now. That's the bad thing. The good thing is that if she does feel the same way, then they both could be more than just friends. So, that was a hard choice for the teen.

Ryo was walking along. His head was facing down as he walked. Since he didn't really pay attention where he was going, he ran into someone, and that someone fell to the ground.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Ryo said looking to see who he bumped into.

" Akiyama!" The person yelled.

" Oh… sorry Rika. I didn't see you coming." Ryo said sticking out his hand to help Rika get up.

" I'm not five you know, Akiyama!" Rika denied as she shoved his hand away.

" Sorry, Rika. I was just.."

" Oh who cares." Rika blurted in not letting Ryo finish his sentence.

There was a strange silence between the two of them. They looked into each other's eyes, and just got into a deep stare. It must have been two minutes, and people walking around started staring at them trying to figure out if they're having a staring contest or something. After a few minutes Rika stopped the gaze, and turned away from the boy.

" I have to go." Rika said beginning to walk away. Ryo grabbed her arm and stopped her. " What are you doing Mr. Legendary Tamer?!" Rika yelled out.

" Wait Rika…" Ryo said.

' Ok, Ryo. You're going to do it this time. You're going to ask her to the Valentines Dance that's in a week. No turning around now.' Ryo thought to himself giving him more courage to tell her.

" Well, Akiyama. I have to wait… I can't go anywhere until you let go of my arm." Rika told the teen.

" Oh, sorry." Ryo said letting go of Rika's arm.

" Now, what do you want to tell me? Make it quick too." Rika said looking like she was starting to get annoyed.

" I have a question… and I want the truth." Ryo told Rika.

" What do you need to know Akiyama?" Rika asked sighing afterwards. 

" Rika……………………………….........---

__

Dark Shadow: That's all…

Dark Heart: its been three weeks and that's all you type?!

Dark Angel: o_o'

Dark Shadow: I'm sorry… been lazy… Next chapter will be longer though! I PROMISE!

Dark Angel: yay!!!

Dark Shadow: C ya l8erz'


	10. Next Chappie Coming Soon

Kasumi: Decided to change my penname. It was Dark Shadow, but anyways, I will have this chappie up asap. I've been gone all Summer, and then a stupid MS Blaster Worm decided to make its way into my comp, not letting me update. So, it'll be out once I finish writing my other chapters. I will be updating more now since I've got some free time. Check out my new Ryuki fic, Mrs. Akiyama! Ja!


End file.
